I Promised, Didn't I?
by DumbRoutine
Summary: Oneshot. Kuki just wants to thank Wally, but after overhearing that he has just realized something, Kuki really wants to know what it is. And what's that he's hiding behind his back?


**Hey people :). I had come up with the idea for this one shot while seeing this certain facebook like A LOT. I thought it'd be so cute with Kuki and Wally.**

**Enjoy! ;D**

**-x3x3x3x3x3x3x3-**

"I guess I have to admit it now…" Wally sighed to himself, while lying on his bed, his back to the bed with one arm under his head and the other raised in the air; with a picture in it. His leg had a small cast on it. "I can't believe it took me this long to realize."

"Realize what?" A voice Wally knew all too well spoke from the door of his room. He jumped up quickly, hurting his leg a bit by doing so- and hid the picture behind his back.

"Um nothing." He quickly responded, looking at Kuki while she walked closer, raising an eyebrow in the process. "Why are you here anyway?

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life…again." Kuki sheepishly said, with a small smile on her face as she watches him.

"Kuki, it's fine. You've said it about a Kajillion Times already!" Wally reminded her while hit her lightly with a pillow playfully. Kuki Giggled in response. "It happened a week ago. I'm fine."

"I know! But I can't help it, I mean look at your leg! You got hurt cause of me." Kuki told him, not hiding the sadness in her voice.

"It's better me then you. If I didn't do anything, it'd be...well…you're whole body." Wally said, looking away from her as he said this, not sure how to put it into words as he thought of what happened that day. "And I can walk now! So stop apologizing already and be all cheerful and girly and kuki-like or whatever and sign my cast!"

"Okay!" Kuki giggled and smiled a big smile at him, one he hasn't seen in a week, making him smile as well as she grabbed a green marker and began writing on his cast. "Now, what did you realize?"

"Oh um…nothing! Nothing at all!" Wally quickly yelled and looked away from her.

"Come on! I'm your best friend aren't I?" Kuki asked playfully as she closed the cap of the green marker and tapped her chin while looking over what she wrote. "Done!"

"Well, yeah." Wally replied, watching her draw a little heart on her hand with the green marker.

"Soo, what did you realize? You can tell me, silly." She assured him while giving him a little poke when saying 'silly'.

"It's nothing!" Wally kept denying, making sure the picture he hid behind his back wasn't noticed by her. "Just drop it!"

"Oh come on!" Kuki pressed, then shifted her eyes to try and see behind his back. "What are you trying to hide?"

"Nothing!" Wally quickly replied; his voice cracking a bit as he said this. He gave an annoyed look once he realized this.

"Show me!" Kuki demanded as she tried to grab it out of his hands. But he was still stronger than her and kept it behind him.

"No!" Wally crossed his arms.

"Come on Waaaallllyyyy!" Kuki whined, stretching out his name as she said it. "What, did you finally realize that you loooveeee rainbow monkeys?"

"No way! Not in a kajillion years!" Wally scoffed, thinking of her room filled with rainbow monkeys and teddy bears everywhere.

"Oh no! Don't tell me you found out about the drawing on your wall!" Kuki blurted as her eyes went wide and she looked around the room frantically.

"No Kooks, I didn't find out about the- wait what?" Wally jumped up after hearing this and looked at her with a look of confusion and anger, mostly confusion. "What drawing?"

"Oh um…heh heh, nothing.." Kuki sheepishly replied, her voice getting higher while saying this.

"Whatever." He mumbled in response, crossing his arms again.

"So come on, did you realize you like someone or something?" Kuki teased jokingly. But then she frowned as she noticed Wally didn't reply, but just looked away with a small blush on his cheeks. "Wait, I was right?"

"Noooo." Wally said slowly, stealing a glance at her.

"Don't lie to me! I'm your best friend remember?" Kuki gave him a small reassuring smile. "Please Wally?"

"Fiiiiine." Wall growled, not being able to say no to her for so long. He crossed his arms again and scowled. "Whatever."

"Yay! So who is it you like?" Kuki softly asked him, giving him his full attention.

"Um…just a…girl…yeah…" Wally replied awkwardly, going back to avoiding her look.

"Do I know her?" she asked, not smiling anymore, and looking very serious.

"Um…yeeeeahh?" He told her slowly, not sure how to answer the question.

"Oh. Well she must be very lucky then. You're a great guy." Kuki told him, making him blush even more.

"Yeah…I just realized I've liked her ever since I've met her." Wally admitted, giving up in not telling her.

"Really? Well I think you should tell her. And I'm your best friend, so I'd like to meet her." Kuki told him, while tossing him his cell phone from on top of his drawer. "It…sounds like you really like her so…"

"Do I have to call her?" Wally complained, lying back down on his bed, catching his phone and placing it on the bed next to him.

"Yes! You have to tell her and I want to know who it is." Kuki demanded as she grabbed his phone and forced it into his hand. "Now call her, and put it on speaker."

"Kuuuuki, I'm…I'm not ready." Wally tried getting out of it, but Kuki gave him a stern look. "What if she doesn't like me back?"

"She'll definitely like you back! You're…" She stopped, and looked away from him for a second with a slight frown, then shook her head and gave him a small smile. "You're great and awesome! I promise she will."

"Thanks Kooks." He gave her an equally small smile back.

"Now if you'd only like rainbow monkeys…" Kuki said, with a dramatic sigh at the end. Then looked at him and laughed, as he gave her a 'no way in hell' look, but then laughed with her. "Now come on call her."

"…fine." Wally sighed in defeat and starting going through his phone. He put it on speaker after he dialed, then turned around to face his back to Kuki.

"_Hello?" _A voice on the other side spoke, a voice Kuki knew all too well. Her eyes went wide as she heard the voice, but Wally didn't hear it, as he was too concentrated on what he was about to say.

"I…I love you! There I said it!" Wally shouted as he quickly hung up the phone but didn't turn around.

"You…you love Abby?" Kuki shouted with a big frown and shock.

"Wait what?" Wally yelled as he quickly turned to look at Kuki, and then looked at recent calls on his phone. "OH CRUD! NO!" Wally yelled as he pushed a whole bunch of random buttons on his phone.

"Wait, so…it wasn't Abby?" Kuki asked slowly, not sure if she should laugh, be relieved or what.

"NO!" Wally shouted, clearly freaking out that he confessed to the wrong girl.

"Call her again, and tell her it was the wrong number." Kuki suggested. Wally quickly called again, but after waiting a while, it went to voice mail.

"Crud." Wally growled as he tried again, but same thing, she didn't pick up.

"Well, you can talk to her later. Call the right girl this time!" Kuki urged him.

"No! Forget it!" Wally groaned and stood up, walking out the room with his phone. He had tried to stomp his way out, but it hurt his foot.

"Wally!" Kuki whined as he had already left. She sighed and shook her head as she sat at the edge of his bed. Then she suddenly felt her phone ring. "Hello?"

"_I love you."_ The voice came out quick and a bit shaky. It was definitely Wally's voice.

"Wally, Stop calling the wrong number!" She told him while shaking her head at him.

"_I'm not. I love _you _Kuki." _ Wally confessed. Kuki dropped her phone and looked at the bed, where the picture he had been hiding from her earlier was left. She picked it up and looked at it, her eyes going wide as she saw Wally walk back into the room, blushing and avoiding looking at her.

She looked back at the picture. It was a little old, from when they were about 13 and they were all hanging out in a café nearby where they hung out a lot. Kuki had jumped onto Wally's back, hugging him around his neck tightly as she has a big smile to the camera, with Wally giving her a slightly annoyed look while being bent over a bit from her weight, but he was still trying to smile. But what she noticed was the faint red heart drawn over the two. It as a cute picture.

"So um…" Wally mumbled softly, taking her out of her trance. She looked back up at him and smiled big.

"I love you too Wally." Her smile grew even wider as she ran up to him and gave him one of her special tight hugs, specially reserved for him.

"Really?" Wally asked, surprised, as he hesitates to hug her back.

"I promised, didn't I?" Kuki smiled sweetly as she leaned in to kiss him, as well did he.

**-x3x3x3x3x3x3x3-**

"Hey Abs do you kn- whoa what happened to you?" Hoagie asked just as he just walked into Abby's room. To find her standing still in shock, not moving; her right hand up to her ear as if she was holding her phone; but her phone had fell onto the floor. She turned her head to look at Hoagie.

"What the hell?..." Abby asked softly.

**-x3x3x3x3x3x3x3-**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you all liked it! :D**


End file.
